Tazmania's Schocker
by kate89898989
Summary: What if you was sexually assaulted by your best friend's boyfriend and nobody believes you. Only two friends stand by your side and life as a junior in high school will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1:First Day

_**Chapter 1: First day**_

It was the first day for Anastasia Garlic; She was wearing a yellow and blue plain skirt, white button-down shirt, and a navy blue sweater-vest with the school's name one it. She was also wearing her new pink and white Nike sneakers. She was walking towards her school, Achieve Academy High School, when she sees Rayrod and Ajax doing some senior stunt. She walks over to meet a new student. "Hey you look lost," Anastasia said. "Who me?" the girl said. "Ya." "Well I'm new to this school and my name is Mercedes Grenade." Mercedes is from Brooklyn like Anastasia, while the school is from Harlem."Wow! That's a name. My name is Anastasia Garlic." While the two talk away, Tazmania Frunaqueta was walking towards the school. She was wearing khaki pants, a white button down shirt and black and read Jordan sneakers. She looks up and said, "You two look stupid!" Whatever", said Rayrod. She walks over to Anastasia and says, "Hey Anastasia, I missed you so much!" "Likewise Taffy", Anastasia said. "Taffy?" Mercedes asked. "Well my name is Tazmania, but everybody calls me Taffy." "Oh well, my name is Mercedes, and I go to this…." "High school", said Taffy. "Ya", said Mercedes. And all the girls start to laugh. Mercedes was a little bit off because she didn't like to wear uniform. She wore the same thing as Anastasia but she wore black heels to school. Then came outside, "Rayrod and Ajax, to my office now." And both boys fell on Ms. Grammar. The trio tries not to laugh.

β

Later at the 11th grade orientation, Taffy and Anastasia, along with their new friend Mercedes, meet up with the rest of the gang. "Hey Taffy, Hey Anastasia", the gang said. "Hey Christianity, Hey Tiki, Hey Torezz, Hey Mekia Hey Roma, Hey Astiki", the two said. "Who's this girl?" Roma said. "My name is Mercedes." Mercedes! Oh well you are not going to run me over right?" "No!" Then Tiffany stands up on a table and said, "Shut up you basters, I have an announcement to make." "Well then you're a dumb click than." China said who's in the 11th grade. "Well humming, I am throwing a kickoff party and everybody is invited." Buzzing spreads. "A Party?" Mercedes said. "Ya, but she always says that everybody is invited but she doesn't mean it." Anastasia said. "Oh, so any way I have this teacher name 'Mr. Howard' ", Hey you're in our class for Algebra 2" "Really?" "Ya but not Roma and Asitki, their not in 'Honors class' ", said Taffy. " Shut the cookie up Taffy." Roma said. "What! 'Honors' sounds like work." Mercedes said. "Ya", Anastasia said. "Hard work". "Sigh" said Mercedes. "But it could be crazy." So everybody goes home after orientation and comes back the next day.

This is the only day of school that everybody is happy.◊


	2. Chapter 2:Chem Crash

**_Chapter2: Chem. Crash_**

"Damon, go to Chemistry class now!" Said Mr. Pea, the vice principal of Humanities. Damon Crash is a smooth-talking, bad ass 16 year old boy. He does whatever he wants. He goes to Chemistry class late and meets the dark side off Ms. Zucchini. "Who are you and why are you late?" she asked. "Who me? Damon. Late? Cause I can!" "Well sit your ass down now!" Damon sees a box of chemicals and thinks. Then he sits down at the same table as Taffy and Anastasia. "Hey", said Damon. "Hey", said Anastasia. "Hey cutie", said Damon. Taffy just looks at him. "Did you hear me?" "Taffy has a nonchalant attitude. So don't take is personal." said Anastasia. Damon looks confused. "Wow, you're pretty stupid to be in honors class and not know what nonchalant means." said Taffy. "Well I'm not try-lating to know what means, just trying to flirt with 2 hot girls." said Damon. "Damon, shut you trap. I'm trying to explain the year." said Ms. Zucchini. But Taffy and Anastasia were talking too." "What those two don't say shit to anyone in chem class." said Jackson. "Detention for cursing Jackson but, he's right," said . Damon blew up so steam by slowly walking to the back of the class and started to play with the chemicals. Then Brininess said, "I smell (coughs) smoke." Taffy looks back and sees Damon playing with the chemicals, he tells her to be quiet but she doesn't listen to him. "Damon is doing something stupid." "Snitch!" said Damon. Ms. Zucchini tries to stop him for pouring peroxide in to the mixture but it was too late. "Boom!"

Β

At lunch the gang, with their hair blown up, meets up with Roma and Asitki. "What happen?" said Asitiki. "Damon." said Mekila. "WHO?" said Roma. "The new kid in our class." said Mary. The girls sat down and then Damon walked by and yelled, "Hey ladies!" Then Tina comes over to him and she said, "You ruined my hair you son of a bitch." "Whatever." said Damon. Tina walks away and Damon tries to flirt with Anastasia. "So, you are cute." "So" "I want to try to get along with your friend who is an emotionless robot tween." _Smack_ The whole lunchroom looks at the gang's table. "Taffy, why did you slap me and…. Ow! It burns." Said Damon. "You stupid baster, you called Taffy an emotionless robot tween," said Anastasia. "And you flirted with someone's girlfriend." said Taffy. "Who?" said Damon. "Anastasia, she goes out with Brock." Taffy said with a smirk on her face. "She is?" Damon said, holding his face. "Yep." said Mercedes laughing. While Damon chills his face, the gang decides to go to Tiffany's party. (Good Luck)


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**_Chapter 3: The Party_**

Tiffany's party is crazy! Guys are dancing with girls; girls are dancing with guys, and girls dancing with each other. Crazy! Anastasia and Mercedes are talking to two guys, Brock and Hockey. Astiki is making out with her boyfriend, Trey. Also Christianity is arguing with her boyfriend, Jeremiah. "Why should I dance with you, Chris?" "Cause you're my boyfriend!" Anyway, taffy comes by and hangs out with her teammates on the girls' basketball team." So you think we'll win this season?" asked Evay. "I hope," said Taffy. Later Mercedes comes by to talk to Taffy. So Taffy puts her drink on the table. While she is talking to Mercedes, one of her teammates put something in her drink. Then Taffy picks the cup up and takes a sip, then another, and then she drinks the whole thing. "I hope she don't have too much fun," Evay said with a smirk. Later at the Party there was dancing and Taffy felt really dizzy and fell into someone's arms. It was a guy, and he was a senior. He smiled and his friends laughed.

Β

Two hours later, Anastasia was talking to Brock. "So isn't Mercettes dangerous?" Brock said. "Her name is Mercedes and she is harmless," Anastasia said. Then the senior guy was dragging Taffy and said," Yo Anna I found your friend on the floor, take her." "Ok?" Anastasia said. Anastasia took Taffy and tried to wake her. "Taffy, are you ok?" Taffy opens her eyes and looks really sick. She looks really pail; she's shaking and looks horrified. "I'm fine," she replies. ◊


	4. Chapter 4: 2 and a half months later

**_Chapter4:_** **_2½ months later_**

At school, everyone is still talking about Tiffany's party. Taffy is talking to Christianity and feels really sick; at the same time she doesn't look sick. Then Jeremiah comes by. "Hey Chris," he said. He kisses her. "Hey Taffy," he said with a wink. Taffy looks at him with fear. "Umm, I have to go to practice now," she says and leaves in a huff. "What was that?" Christianity asked. "Beats me she's your friend." He replied. As the days go by, things are being said about taffy. "Hey, Taffy looks different," someone said. "Ya, she looks lost," another said. "I heard she 'lost' something. Each time she sees Jeremiah, she leaves in a huffy." Another said. "Hmmmmmmm," said another.

Β

Later that week, Christianity hears this rumor. "Hey, Kelly, did you hear about Taffy?" she asked. "Oh, you mean that she and your man hooked up." Kelly said. "What did you say Kelly?!" "Ya, I hear that they hooked up at Tiff's party." "That skank is dead!" Christianity said. "How do you know is true?" Kelly asked. "Taffy keeps running away from Jeremiah, it must be true." "Ooh, she is so dead," Kelly said with a wink.

Β

Around 5:30 PM afterschool, Taffy was getting a drink of water, when Christianity pushed her against the lockers. She punched Taffy and kicks her. "Chris, what is your problem?" Taffy asked. "You bitch," Christianity said. "I heard that you hooked up with my boyfriend and he knocked you up good!" Taffy shakes but, she comes back. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Ya you do." Christianity pushes Taffy, and Taffy strikes back. She punches Christianity in the face, arm, and 'private area'. Also she spit in her face and tries to leave but, Christianity grabs her arm and threw her down. Two minutes later, Anastasia comes and tries to break up the fight. "You guys need to chill and calm the hell down." Christianity pushes Anastasia and she pushes back. "Anna, do you what this bitch did to me?" Christianity said, while trying to punch Taffy. Anastasia looks at Taffy's face. She looks scared. "Taffy didn't do anything. It's all a lie." Then Anastasia looks at a man with a suit. He was a news reporter and he had his cell phone pointing at the girls. "Hey you!" Anastasia shouted at him. The man left in a huff.


	5. Chapter 5: The Party:(Taffy's View)

**_Chapter5: The party :( Taffy's View)_**

The next day Anastasia looks very upset. "Taffy, did you see the news?" "No." "Well you should of." "Why?" "The guy was a reporter." "The guy with the phone," Taffy said with a worried look. "Ya, well he was doing a report on our school but, he filmed the fight." Anastasia said. "Whoa, bad stuff for Achieve Academy High School." Taffy said. Then Ms. Grammar got a two-foot long Mega phone and said," Every single student to the Gym now!"

Β

"Now," Ms. Grammar said. "3 girls were fighting, and it's all over the news and internet." As Ms. Spelling was talking, Taffy looks at the gang. All except Anastasia turned the other way. "Taffy," Anastasia said. "I feel sick." Taffy said. "Also I have something to tell you." "What?" Anastasia asked."Not here, later." Taffy said.

B

5:30 PM that same day, Taffy and Anastasia are sitting on the main glass staircase. "Well, what is it Taffy?" Taffy sighs. "You know how those rumors…." "It's true, Jeremiah slept with you?" Anastasia asked. "Well you see, I was really drunk. My punch was way stronger than I thought. I fell into someone's arms. Then I was dragged into this room and thrown on the bed. Then I heard the door locked. And I notice it was Jeremiah. He came on top off me. He blew into my ears. He kissed me. Then he smiled at me. I told him that he should leave me alone because he has a girlfriend. He laughed at me. He kissed me some more. I tried to fight back but I couldn't. I felt so weak. Then he started to unbuckle my jeans then his own. I said 'you have a girlfriend!' He smiled. He went all up in my face and said, I 'like basketball players; especially the young ones.' Next thing I know, I felt extreme pressure below my stomach. It hurt like hell. It was for a really long time. Then I must have passed out or something." Anastasia freezes. She looks shocked. "Wait is this why you run away from Jeremiah a lot?" "Y-yes," Taffy said. "And I didn't see my period for three months but is just stress and confusing that's all." "But what if it is not stress," Anastasia said. "It's not-its not- It's not Pregnancy!" Taffy shouted. "Well you did feel sick for about four weeks, and you gain 4lbs for no reason." Anastasia said. "Never!." Taffy said. "Well why don't you take the test." "What! At home, are you nuts?!" "No! At crash time. No one would care about you then." "Fine!" Taffy said.◊


	6. Chapter 6:Shocker

**_Chapter 6: Shocker._**

3:00PM is Crash Time at Achieve Academy High School. This is just a time to relax and do homework, not to be confused with Damon Crash, please. So Taffy drank 5 bottles of water so she could take the test. Anastasia stands by the bathroom stale as guard. Then Christianity, Torezz, Tiki, and Roma said came looking for Taffy. "Yo, Anna", said Roma. "Where's that pregnant bitch Taffy at?" "Taffy is not pregnant!" Anastasia said. They argue for a while. Taffy listens to the argument. Then looks at her watch and begins to sighs. She looks at the test and puts her head against the wall. The four left. "Taffy, are you all right?" Anastasia asked. Taffy opens the stale. She told Anastasia to come inside. "Well, what is it?" Anastasia asked. Taffy bends her head. Anastasia hugs her. Taffy's shaking hand drops the on the floor. Taffy's whole body is shaking. Taffy looks at the test and stares at the plus sign that's facing her.

B

Around 5:45PM, Taffy was in a classroom listening to Kanye West's "All of the Light". Then Christianity bust through the door. "You stupid bitch!" Taffy looks up. Christianity pushes Taffy on the floor. Taffy gets up and pushes back. Christianity punches Taffy in the Stomach. Taffy cries. Taffy then runs into Christianity and tries to choke her. Later Anastasia and Mercedes come in and break up the fight. "Taffy, are you ok?" Mercedes asked. "Why are you worried about her?" Christianity asked. "Shut the click up Christianity." Taffy said. "I'm fine Mercedes." Taffy said later on. While this mess is resolving, none of the girls realizes that there was a news crew outside the window watching.


	7. Chapter 7: Paparazzi Strikes

**_Chapter7: Paparazzi Strikes._**

"One afternoon at Achieve Academy," the news anchor lady said. "turns sour when two high school students had a brawl. It was up most funny. But, will this ruin Jordan Switzerland's plan." Anastasia was watching this at the big screen TV at 125th street and Madison Ave. "OMG! The fight was filmed. I have to tell Taffy this quick." When Anastasia goes to the door, she sees a bunch of kids lining up. "High School to the Gym." The security guard said. So Anastasia goes to the gym and sees Taffy leaning against the wall. "Anastasia, I'm glad you're here," Taffy said. She hands Anastasia an envelope. "What's this?" Anastasia asked. "An ultrasound, I got on yesterday around 6:30PM." "Well before….", before Anastasia could finish, her name was called. She was getting her picture for the new: "HKB H.S ID". After she got her picture taken, Anastasia saw the ultrasound. "Wow it looks small," she said. "Ya, well what was you saying?" Taffy asked. "Oh yes, that fight between you and Christianity yesterday was filmed by the news." "Ya, I know. That's why we have to get ID's." Taffy put the envelope in the bag. Then Christianity comes towards Taffy. "Listen, I heard that that thing between you and Jeremiah is just a rumor." "So you…." "Is saying sorry." "You mean 'are'." Anastasia said. "Whatever?" Christianity said laughing.

B

At lunch the gang was eating school food. Roma was eating sugar, salt, and grapes. "You are going to get sick, Roma." Mercedes Said. "Na," Said Roma. "So, I'm glad this whole thing is over," Kelly said. "Ya, me too." said Torezz. That gang talked about boys, love, songs, and of course Tiffany's Party. Then later Jeremiah and his buds come to the table. "Hey ladies," Jeremiah said. "Hey," the gang said. "Hey Chrissie." Jeremiah kisses her on the cheek. Jeremiah's buds laugh at Taffy. Taffy gets upset. "Hey Jeremiah," one of his buds said. "Why don't you kiss Taffy as well?" "Sure, I mean that we did hook up at Tiff's party!" He said very loudly. The whole lunchroom was quiet. "You said what?" Christianity asked. "Yes, I and Taffy hooked up." Christianity got her tray and threw it at Taffy. "You stupid bitch/slut/hoe!" Taffy's uniform is cover in food. She gets up. And as she runs out the lunchroom, Anastasia sees Taffy's face is wet from her tears. "Let's go!" Both Anastasia and Mercedes go after Taffy. The whole Lunchroom laughs.

B

Anastasia and Mercedes find Taffy on the bathroom floor, crying. "Taffy, it would be all right." Mercedes said. "No it won't!" Taffy said. "Christianity hates my gust and everybody knows or assumes I'm pregnant." "Well they don't. They think he used a condom." Anastasia said. "Forget that now, my reputation is ruin." Taffy said. She gets closer to Anastasia and cries some more. "What?" Mercedes said. "Why did you say 'what'? " Taffy asked. "You was drinking fruit punch right?" "Yes." "And you got dizzy right?" "Yes." "Well I heard that your 'teammates' say that they wanted you to loosen up. So they might have put Ketamine in your drink. They think it is a relaxer like for stress and stuff." "What?" Taffy said. "Your drink was spiked up big time. And I'll bet Jeremiah knew." Anastasia said. Taffy freezes. She looks down and becomes angry. "That stupid jerk raped me." "Ya, he did all right." Anastasia said. "So what are you going to do?" Mercedes asked. "Well, first clean up." Taffy said. "Well, you'll need a new white shirt, maybe a sweater. And also why are your pants wet?" Mercedes asked. Taffy blushes. "I cried so hard that I wet myself too." Anastasia went to get a spare shirt for Taffy. Mercedes got her blow dryer from her locker and dried Taffy's pants. Taffy did manage to get her sweater clean. Then the bell rings. (Really it's the dean ringing a hand bell.) Taffy and Anastasia walk to Algebra 2 class and Mercedes guards them.

B

Taffy is walking down 123th street with her brother, when a news crew is behind them. They both started to run. They run all the way to school. The security guard tried to stop them so that he could see their IDs. But, when he sees the news crew, he lets them go. Later at school, Anastasia looks at the window in U.S. History class and sees the news crew surrounding the school. "Wow, this is crazy as hell." She said. Then the students hear a noise from the roof. It was a helicopter belonging to channel 7. It was trying to get people inside so they could get more coverage on the two fights. The NYPD gets involved and protects the students. This gets worse. The paparazzi even came with guns. One student in the 7th grade got hit. He didn't die but, that was the last straw. The school and NYPD as well were in a state of emergency. "This is worst then the American revolution and the Indian revolution." Mr. McNelly said. And it was true. Taffy feels so bad. "This is my entire fault." She says to herself in the student lounge. "It is not."Anastasia said. "How come you're not mad at me?" "Well because you didn't do anything wrong." "Well how is it between you and Brock?" "Well he said that I couldn't be friends with a trader or hang out with a trader." "Oh" "So I broke up with him." "You did!" "Yep." "Poor Brock." "Yep." The two get closer and Taffy feels much better but, she feels that she's about to enter Hell Town very soon. ◊


	8. Chapter 8:Hell Town: Population:Taffy

**_Chapter 8: Welcome to Hell Town. Population: Taffy._**

Taffy was changing in her gym clothes, when Kelly threw a basketball at her. "Ow!" Taffy shouted. "Bitch," Kelly said. Later, some of the boys were blowing kisses at her. Taffy rolled her eyes. Anastasia came over to her while they were jogging. "Boys are losers." She said. "Ya," Taffy said. Then Christianity jogged between them and pushed Taffy. Taffy got up and kept on jogging. Tiki went over to Taffy and tripped her. Mekila come over and helped Taffy up. And then like the bitch she is, she pushed Taffy against the bleachers. Anastasia punches Mekila and pushes her against the wall. Kelly pushes Anastasia. Taffy pushes Kelly into Mekila. Torezz slaps Taffy. A fight was in progress. The gym teacher was talking to her husband and fellow co-worker so she didn't know anything about the fight.

B

In chemistry class, Taffy and Anastasia were partnered with Damon. Damon tried to flirt with Anastasia but she kept rolling her eyes. He tapped Taffy's head. "Pssssss," "What?" "I'm sorry that all of this happened to you." Taffy had blushed a little. "Thanks but, we're still not friends." "Whatever." Taffy hand a cup of ice water in her hand to drink for a chemistry assignment. However, Mary had put some sulfuric acid and some peroxide in her cup. "Class, let your partner drink the water and then spit it back into the cup. When Taffy was about to drink the water, Ms. Zucchini took it to demonstrate. When she drank it, she quickly spit it back. "Who put this garbage in this cup?" She yelled. The class laughed.

B

Christianity and Kelly were stalking Taffy's locker when the notice a paper sticking out of it. Kelly grabbed it and was shocked. "She is Pregnant." It was Taffy's ultrasound. Christianity gasps. "I knew it." Later Taffy got a text from Mercedes about meeting her and Anastasia in the music room. When Taffy went down Staircase K, which is all metal steps, she ran into the gang. "You stupid pregnant bitch." Kelly said. "Taffy is a whoe." Tiki said. "What the click is you talking about?" Taffy asked. "Slut, stupid, and a bitch." Roma said. "You had to get knocked up." Torrez and Mary said. "I don't what you're talking about." Taffy said. Christianity drops Taffy's ultrasound on the ground. "'Tazmania's shocker'. She got knocked up by my boyfriend because she got him drunk." She grabs Taffy and throws her down the stairs. Taffy felled six flights of stairs and blocked out. Anastasia and Mercedes find her. The gang watches her. "You motherfuckers. Why did you push Taffy down the stairs?" The gang walks away and laughs. Taffy wakes up shortly after. "Taffy, are you ok?" Mercedes asked. Taffy holds her face and cries. Anastasia pats her back. "I go get your stuff." Mercedes said. She leaves. Taffy's face is red. Anastasia hugs her but Taffy breaks from it. She grabs Anastasia's face and kisses her on the cheek. "Whoa, what was that for?" Taffy blushes. "Just for being a good friend." Mercedes comes back. "Taffy can you get up?" Taffy get up. She breathes very slowly.


	9. Chapter 9:Come down with 'girl' love

**_Chapter 9: Come down with 'girl' love._**

Taffy is in the locker room and she is staring at the mirror. She looks at her bruises. Then she looks at her stomach. She punches it. She rubs it. "It so flat, how can a baby be in here?" Christianity comes into the locker room. She stands next to Taffy. Taffy shakes a little. Christianity gets closer. Taffy looks like she's about to throw up. "Taffy," Taffy closes her eyes. "You look so thin." Taffy goes to uses the bathroom. "You have nice brown skin." Taffy comes back and washes her hands. "Looking good." Taffy stops and looks at Christianity. She grabs her. She thought about throwing Taffy but decides to scare her. Taffy, fearing Christianity, runs to the shower stale and hides.

B

Anastasia comes looking for Taffy. She finds her a big shower stale. She sees Taffy crying. "Taffy," She hugs her. "Are you okay?" "Yes" said Taffy. "I feel so safe around Anastasia. I don't like _like _her but I want to kiss her." Taffy thinks to herself. And she does. And Anastasia hugs back. Taffy holds Anastasia tightly. "Ok, Taffy is kissing me. Don't freak out. Just play along. She just wants comfort. I hope." Anastasia thinks to herself. Taffy kisses Anastasia on her neck and shoulders. Anastasia just kisses her cheek but feels so confused inside. They kiss for a while then all the girls come back to the locker room. Anastasia and Taffy stop kissing. They both blushed. "This doesn't mean we're bisexuals or anything, right?" Taffy asked. "Right, it was just to comfort you." Anastasia said. "Well it worked." Taffy said. And both of them start to laugh. ◊


	10. Chapter 10: The Un-born death

**_Chapter10: The Un-born Death_**

Anastasia and Taffy were having a conversation outside the school when Jeremiah and his friends came by. "Yo, are you really pregnant bitch?" Jeremiah asked. "No and leave me alone you son of a bitch." Taffy said. Then one of Jeremiah's friends came over and grabbed Anastasia. "Hey let me go stupid." She tried to get free but failed. Taffy tried to help Anastasia but Jeremiah's other friend grab her and pinned her to the ground. Jeremiah punches and kicks Taffy. She screamed. Anastasia tried to get herself free to help Taffy but couldn't. She had to watch Taffy suffer. "Stop! Leave Taffy alone." Anastasia said. "Shut up bitch!" Jeremiah said. Taffy started to cough up blood. Then Mercedes peered around the corner only to see the violence. She ran to get the police. When they came, the police saw Jeremiah and his buds and chased them down the 125th street. Taffy was rushed to the Harlem Hospital at 134th street.

B

"Taffy, are you all right?" Anastasia asked. "Yes, and if you're wondering, the baby is fine too." Taffy said. "What after all that." Mercedes said surprisingly. "Yep," Taffy said. The next day in Algebra 2 class, Mr. Howard was explaining to his class about imaginary numbers. The class however decided to talk and ignore what he was saying. "Hey, did you hear that Jeremiah got arrested." Tiki said. "What! He was, why?" Christianity asked. "Because he tried to kill Taffy's baby and someone called _911_." Tiki explained. "Of course that stupid pregnant bitch." Christianity said. "You know Taffy can hear you, right trick?" Mercedes said. "Really?" Christianity said with a smirk. Then she got up and pushed Taffy down. Taffy got a stapler and stapled Christianity 15 times on her back. Then Tiki jumped Taffy. Mercedes pushes Tiki. Then Torezz pushes Mercedes. Anastasia would normally call for help but decides to punch Torezz in the face and to push her against the window. A brawl of girl fights started to occur. The boys of course cheered. "Whoa, girl fights, get the video camera." Jackson said. Mr. Howard called security to break up the fights. After class, Taffy pulls Anastasia to the side. "Anna, what are you doing Friday?" "Nothing, why?" "I'm going to the clinic. You know for an abortion." Anastasia freezes. "Are you sure?" She finally asked. "If I don't, I might die from getting beat up or my baby might die from getting hurt from the inside. It's the right thing to do for the both of us." Taffy explained. "All right, I go with you," Anastasia said. "I wasn't asking you to go with me, I was just wondering what you're doing on Friday." Taffy said. "Really?" Anastasia asked. "Joking. I need a friend to go with me." Taffy said with a smile. "Okay." Anastasia said laughing.

B

Anastasia and Taffy go to the clinic for teens at Harlem Hospital. Taffy signs her name and waits. "Tazmaina Frunaqueta," a nurse said. "What happened to teen confidentiality?" Taffy said. She goes with the nurse. Anastasia waits. While she waits, she sees a young couple fighting. "You stupid bitch. Why you do it?" The guy asked. "Cause, if I didn't, it would kill me."The girl said. They fight like that for the whole time Taffy was in the room. The guy slaps the girl and punches her in the stomach. She screams. The hospital cops came and took the guy away. Taffy comes back around 45 minutes later. Taffy runs to Anastasia, hugs her, and starts to cry. "I didn't want to do it but I had to." "It's okay." Anastasia said. She walks Taffy home and then takes the train all the way home.


	11. Chapter 11:BBB

**_Chapter11: B B B_**

It's game time. It's the first game of the season for the Lady Panthers. The girls are all in good shape. Taffy leaves the locker room goes to find Anastasia. "Wish me luck." Taffy said. "Are you sure you could play? You just had an abortion yesterday." Anastasia said. "I'll be fine." "Ooohhh….. Rightly then," said the speaker, "It's game time." The crowd goes wild. "Ok, let's bring out the bulldogs of Maxwell Prep." The crowd boos. (All accept the haters) "Ok, let's bring out the Lady Panthers of Achieve Academy High School." The crowd goes crazy. The girls are wearing a blue shirt with a yellow panther on it and the words, "Achieve Academy". And also blue pants. They start to shoot the ball and pass it to the next player. "Did the game start?" Mercedes asked. "I don't know," Anastasia replied. The game started. Evay get the ball and passes it to Stevie. She shoots and scored a 3-pointer. "Yes, thank you." Brock said. Later on it was half time. "The school is buzzing over the score." Anastasia said. "Ya, its 45-0," Mercedes said laughing at the other team. The cheerleaders did some dance and the head cheerleader feel hard on the floor. "Ha ha suckers," Mercedes said. Half time is over. The game is back. "'45-43', how is that possible?" Anastasia said. "Really I don't know." Mercedes said. A girl from Maxwell Prep grabs the ball. "Hey, why did you break up with Brock?" Mercedes asked. "Oh, he said that I couldn't be friends with Taffy. He said that she was a trader." Anastasia said. "She is not." "I know." "Lair," Hockey said. "Mind you own 'fucking' business." Mercedes said. "No," Brock said. "You know, her name shouldn't be 'Frunaqueta' you know," Brock said. Taffy tries to steal the ball from the girl. "What should it be then?" Hockey asked. "Shut up Brock!" Anastasia said. Taffy is about to steal the ball. At the same time, Brock grabs the microphone. "Her last name should be…." He said in to the mic. "Brock, shut up and sit down." Mercedes said. "It should be 'Taffy Fuckernataque'." Brock shouted. The crowd was in shock. So was Taffy. Taffy was so distracted that the girl pushed her into the wall. "Ouch, that hurt." Taffy screamed while she was holding her stomach. "Taffy, can you get up?" coach Tiffany asked from across the gym. Taffy is in extreme pain. Anastasia and Mercedes go to help Taffy. They drag her to the locker room. "Taffy, you look sick." Mercedes said. Taffy shakes and lies down on the bench. "I'll go a pack of ice." Anastasia said. She runs to go get it when she runs in to the gang. "Aww, Taffy Fuckernataque got hurt." Christianity said. "Buzz off," Anastasia said. "I hope her baby looks and is as screwed up as Taffy." Kelly said. "Lamos and hoes alike," Anastasia said. She runs and gets the ice pack. She comes back. She gives it to Taffy. Taffy comes out of the locker room with Anastasia and Mercedes. "You stupid pregnant bitch, you got my boyfriend arrested. You got knocked up by him. You wanted him the whole time." Christianity said. "No I didn't. And I had an abortion yesterday." Taffy said. The three go into the gym. The gang stood still. Taffy goes to the bench and watches the game. "Well, Taffy is experiencing 'BBB'," Anastasia said. "Question mark." Mercedes said. "BasketBall blues." "Oh." "The score is '50-43'," the speaker said. "The Lady Panthers of Achieve Academy win!" "The crowds cheers." Evay said. "Ya and it was funny how Brock humiliates Taffy." Stevie said. "Ya, and if you hadn't spiked Taffy's drink, her life wouldn't be hell." Evay said laughing. "Ya, poor Tazmania," Stevie said with a smirk. "Truth by name, quote those these mother fucking bitches never more." Taffy said in her head. The girls went to a victory dinner. All except Taffy. ◊


	12. Chapter 12:These are our confessions

**_Chapter12: These are our confessions_**

Taffy, Mercedes, and Anastasia are sitting in the lunchroom by the window. "Are you okay Taffy?" Mercedes asked. "Yes," Taffy answered. Then Jeremiah and his friends came though the lunchroom doors. "It's good to be back." Jeremiah said. He went to kiss Christianity. Taffy hides under the table. "Taffy, don't show fear." Anastasia said. "We-well, I don't want to see that son of a bitch anyway." Taffy replied. Jeremiah looks for Taffy. "Oh, he is going to approach his baby mama." someone said. He comes over to Anastasia and Mercedes. "Where's Taffy?" he asked. "Taffy?" Anastasia asked. "Ya, that pregnant bitch." "Oh, you mean me." Taffy said while she got up. Jeremiah started to come closer. Taffy starts to shake a little. "Listen," Jeremiah said. "No you listen," Taffy said. "Was I intoxicated at the party?" "What does that mean?" "It means was I drunk?" "Well, you weren't drinking but I did see Stevie spiked your punch"' He paused. "Wait I lied," "Too late." Mercedes said. The whole lunchroom was in shocked. "So my drink was..." interfered with , right Stevie." Taffy asked. "Whoa, the captain said that you needed to loosen up." Stevie said. "Bitch-snitch all the way." Evay said. "Some captain, huh?" Taffy said. "So you was um, raped?" Christianity asked. "Ye-yes-yes I was." Taffy said. "Shut up. Baby, she's lying." Jeremiah said. He comes over to her. "Please believe me?" "Ok." Christianity said. "What you're going to believe him?" Taffy said. "Shut up!" Jeremiah said. He gets the gun from inside his shirt and holds it near Taffy's stomach. "Please don't." Taffy said. "Shut the hell up. You ruined my life. You had to go run you mouth about how I hurt you. I didn't do anything to you. This is all you fault. So why not ends this pregnancy myself." "Christianity, are you going to let him kill Taffy?" a student asked. The gang looked at the student. "Yes, she ruined all our lives with her stupid pregnant self." "True, but she doesn't need to die." Jeremiah was about to plug the trigger when Damon pushed him out the way. "Taffy, run quick." he said. Taffy grabs her bag and runs out the lunchroom. Anastasia and Mercedes followed her. Damon calls Mr. Chris. Then he calls "911". In the bathroom, Taffy was holding her stomach. "I can't believe Damon did that for me." She said to Anastasia. "Ya, see Damon doesn't hate you." "Well, he could have done that to impress you." Mercedes said to Anastasia "Well he couldn't let her die." Anastasia said. "Come on you like him now right?" Taffy said. "Umm…." Meanwhile, Mercedes was making sure no one came in the bathroom. Then Damon comes by. "Is Taffy okay?" "Why you like her or something?" "Never. I still like Anastasia. I just want to be nice." "Well she's all right." Then Anastasia brings Taffy out of the bathroom. Taffy looks up and sees Damon. She hugs him. "Thanks for saving my life jerk face." "Ya, she's fine." Damon said. "You're welcome she-devil."


	13. Chapter 13: Friday the 13th

**_Chapter13: Friday the 13_**

"You slut!" someone said. "You're a disgrace." another said. "I didn't do anything." A teenager said. "Go to your room. Now!" "But," "Now, young lady!" A door slams.

B

"Taffy, are you okay?" Lil Trey asked his big sister. "Leave me alone." Taffy said. "Come on Tazmania." "Go away." Lil Trey climbs on Taffy's bed. "Please tell me. What happen?" he begs. "Fine." Taffy said. "Well, something happen to me but it wasn't my fault." "Go on." "And mom and dad don't believe me." "Why?" "'Cause they 'think' they can." Lil Trey hugs his sister. "I believe you, Taz." "Thanks." "Lil Trey, go in your room for a second." said. "Okay." Lil Trey listens. "You can't do that." Taffy said. "Yes I can, you're off the team and you're grounded." Mr. Frunaqueta said. "You're not my dad, you're my uncle." "So what, you still have to listen to him." her mother said. Lil Trey starts to cry. He hears a door slam. "Let me out!" Taffy said screaming. "No," her mother said .

B

Lil Trey sneaks out to see Taffy. Then he starts to scream. "Mom. Dad. Taffy's gone and I see blood." "What?!" his father said. "Taffy's gone and I see blood." They looks all over the building for Taffy. "I'll call '911' " said. "No, it's just a stunt. Since we didn't believe her, she's trying to scare us." said. "But she told me that she didn't lie." Lil Trey said. "Nay," his father said . "Nay"

B

It is 1:00 Am on Friday the 13th. Anastasia's door bell rings. Anastasia goes to answer it. "Taffy?" "Hi." "What the hell are you doing in Brooklyn?" "I can't stay at home." "Why?" "Cause my parents, well my parent and uncle found out about everything." "So they are mad at you?" "Yes and they don't believe me and it's not my fault." "Well come inside. You can stay in my room." So Anastasia sneaks Taffy upstairs into her room. She gives Taffy a big T-shirt to sleep in. "What really happen?" "Well my mom found out that I was almost shot. Then she found out the reason was because I was pregnant. Then she found out about the abortion and everything else." "Really?" "Ya, but they don't know that I was raped." "So when are you going home?" "I wish I knew."

B

At school, life is worse. Everybody hates Taffy, because she got the star of the boys' basketball team arrested. Christianity still hates Taffy. The teachers put a state of emergency on the school, Mr. Switzerland is upset with the students. He wants to put the school in lockdown. "So much for a fun high school life." Mercedes said. "It's my entire fault." Taffy said. "No it's not" "Yes," "No," Yes," "No," Then Anastasia comes by. "What's the latest?" Taffy asked. "Well the Lady Panthers and the Panthers can't play anymore games this season. Also we can't go on any trips; we can't have any fun and after school is going to be brutal." Taffy sighs. "Well great just great" "What so great about going to Achieve Academy 'Hell' School?" Mercedes asked. "It's an expression. I'm just saying that things couldn't get worse." Taffy said. "There will be no senior trip until further notice and prom is also canceled." Ms. Grammar said over the loud speaker. "It just got worse." Anastasia said. The lunchroom is full of police officers. The classrooms have about twenty cameras in each of them. Even the bathrooms and locker rooms are bugged. "This is worse than Dergassi." Astiki said. "This is Degrassi,' Christianity said as she swiped her ID card. " And it is all thanks to Taffy." Torrezz said. "Ya, if she hadn't gotten pregnant by Jeremiah we wouldn't be in this crazy mess."

B

Lunch time isn't as happy as it once was. "Lunch is like prison." Mercedes said. She looks all around. Everywhere is just cops, cops, and more cops. "Is this from Jeremiah trying to shot me?" Taffy asked. "Yes and of course the Paparazzi." Anastasia said. Damon came by and sat next to Anastasia. "Hi, Anna," he said. "Hey, do you like this school?" "This is a school? I thought this was Juvy." Damon said with a smirk. "Well at least we don't get scanned like the kids do in 'Dergassi' right?" Mercedes said. "Well because the teachers took long to response for the incident and letting the paparazzi talk to Mr. Switzerland. So they own us by not letting us get scan." Taffy said. She looks down at her plate of food. It is BBQ chicken, mash potatoes, and corn. Then Taffy starts to cry. "Why are you crying?" Anastasia asked as was patting her back. "This is Lil Trey's favorite food." Taffy said. "Just go home and stop crying." Damon said. "Shut up Damon." Taffy said. "Shut your pot hole and eat." said the officer. "This is the worst day ever." Damon said. "Well it is Friday the Thirteenth." Anastasia said. Everybody laughs. ◊


	14. Chapter 14: She's back with a bang!

**_Chapter14: She's back with a bang!_**

The next day in chemistry class, Ms. Zucchini was talking about Avagatros's number. "What is the number Melissa?" Melissa jump out her sleep. "It is six point zero two times ten to the twenty-fourth." "No! It is six point zero two times ten to the twenty-third." "Oh" Then Ms. Zucchini handed Melissa a sheet of loose leaf. "What is this for?" Melissa asked. Ms. Zucchini had an evil smirk on her face. "Since you got the question wrong for the hundredth time, you have to write the answer one hundred times by 11:00AM." "That's in 50 minutes." "Oh well. And if you don't, you'll get ten points of your G.P.A for my class." "What?!" Taffy started to laugh. "Shut your face Taffy." "Make me." "Taffy," Ms. Zucchini said. "Yes," "What does six point zero two times ten to the twenty-third equal to?" "One mole." "Lucky," Ms. Zucchini said. "Very lucky. Okay well we are going to do a simple experiment." "Yes," said Damon. "I will make it a contest. Teams of two." "These things can't be all for eight teams." Jackson said. "Oh, I mean two teams. Christianity and Damon, go to the front of the class." They go to the front of the class. "Okay, choose who you want on your, oh how you say it 'posy'?" "What's a 'posy'?" Janet said laughing like a mad women. "I hope she means crew?" Taffy said. "Whatever." said Ms. Zucchini. They pick and then the worst thing happens to Taffy. "Taffy, go to Christianity's team right now." Ms. Zucchini said. "This is so hell right now." Taffy said. Anastasia was on Damon's side. "It would be fine. Don't worry." The experiment was to mix two chemicals together and observe what happens. Christianity puts two drops of one on the chemicals on Taffy's arm. "Ouch." She screams. Christianity laughs. Damon and Anastasia poured their two chemicals in the graduated cylinder and it exploded. Different colors came out and all you hear is "Oh," and "Ah," from the class. Christianity and Mary had put an extra amount of their chemicals in to the graduated cylinder and it started to foam. It went all over the lab table. Then Mary got gloves and took some foam and threw it at Taffy. Taffy got mad and threw some at Mary. Mary told Christianity and she slapped Taffy with the foam. "Foam fight," someone said. Then the whole class was involved. "What the hell is going on?" Ms. Zucchini asked as she was in shocked that the classroom was in foam. "Taffy started a -," Mary started but she was interrupted by Taffy. "No, I didn't do anything." "Well who did?" Ms. Zucchini asked. "Mary did I saw her." Anastasia said. "Lair," Mary said. "No, she's not." Damon said. "Okay Mary, you will write a one thousand word easy on organic chemistry. Due Monday." The class laughed. Tiki smelled the room. "Does anyone smell gas?" They all smelled the room. "It stinks like Alliya's hair." "Yes it sure…. Hey, my hair does not stink." The class laughs. The classroom was seen by the janitor. Taffy and Mary both had to wipe the foam off of them. So the go into the girls bathroom. Mary wanted revenge. So she kicks Taffy in the stomach. Taffy screamed. Then Mary grabbed Taffy's head and lean it to the toilet and flushed it. Taffy pushed Mary and grabbed her gold watch and dropped in the toilet. It was gone. "You bitch," Mary said. At that same time Ms. Zucchini came in and heard Mary. "Two thousand words for that word." Ms. Zucchini said. Taffy laughed and walked out of the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15: Love

**_Chapter15: Love_**

Three days later was Valentine's Day. "Love is in the air,' Mercedes said. She smelled that air then starts to cough. "Too much pollution." Then she sees Anastasia and Taffy coming towards the school. "Hey yoooooouuuuuuuu guys," Mercedes said. "This isn't 'The Electric Company' you know." Taffy said. Mercedes rolled her eyes. Then she sees Anastasia with a pink note. "Ooooh," "What? Why are you saying 'ooooh' for?" Anastasia asked. "Someone's in love." Mercedes replied. "What?" Anastasia said. "Yes and with Damon." Taffy said. "Shut up!" Anastasia said. "Anastasia and Damon sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Taffy and Mercedes said. "Hold it; first of all, I didn't open the note. Second of all, I don't like Damon." Anastasia said. She opens the note and blushes. "Who is it from?" Mercedes asked. "No one," Anastasia answered. "Lair," Taffy said. "Shut up," Anastasia said. Taffy grabs the note and runs away inside. Anastasia goes after her. As she runs she reads the note. Mercedes runs to Taffy. "What does it say?" "Give it back!" Anastasia said. "It said," Taffy begins:

**_Dear Anastasia,_**

**_There's you and me,_**

**_It would be nice and great if we could be,_**

**_Give me a chance and we'll see,_**

**_That we're meant to be._**

**_D_**

"That is so corny but, sweet." Mercedes said. Anastasia runs into Taffy and Mercedes in the staircase. "I'm so telling that you like Damon." Taffy said. "Shut up Taffy," Anastasia said. The girls keep on teasing Anastasia until they get to the fourth floor. They get a big surprise.

B

"Damon, are you okay?" Anastasia said. "Ya," Damon said, but in a weak voice. "What happen to you?" Taffy asked. "Well, Harry was talking about you and I'm tired of people of calling you a bitch and a slut so I tried to defend you. And you can tell that got out of control." "Really and on St. Valentine's Day." Mercedes said. "Yes and they want to talk to all of us at the gym at 9:00AM." Damon said. "This is bull shit." Taffy said. "Really, you now notice," Anastasia said. At the gym Taffy, Anastasia, Mercedes, and Damon all sat next to each other on the bleachers. The gang sat three feet away. "Taffy," Torrezz said. Taffy ignores her. "Hey, did you hear me?" Taffy still ignores her. "Hey I'm yelling at you. You need to responded bitch." Torezz screamed. Taffy doesn't say anything. Torrezz yanks Taffy's hair. "Do you hear me now, hafer? Do you Tazmania?" Taffy got up and pushed Torrezz down the bleachers, Torrezz hold on to Taffy so they both fall down on six bleachers to the ground. They begin to fight. The crowed was all engaged. Anastasia and Mercedes went down and tried to break up the fight. They were successful into breaking up the fight. "Taffy calm down." Anastasia said. "Not if that dumb Jamaican hafer-," "Who are you calling a hafer, you bitchy baby mama." Torrezz shouted. "Calm down chick." Mercedes said. "What the Harlem is going on?" Ms. Grammar said as she came through the door.

B

"Nothing," Torezz said. "Well go sit down." Ms. Grammar said. "This past semester as been um, how you say it?" "Fucked up," Brock said. "Oh yes and detention for that word." The students laughed. "This has been very stressful for that staff and the students as well. It is very sad that all of you had to go through this." Then Mr. Switzerland came into the gym. He had two bodyguards on each side. "Hey look over there," he said. The students looked. 'Ha, ha, made you look." The students laughed out of guilt. "Good Moring Students." "Good Morning Mr. Switzerland." "As you may know, I'm very upset with you all. And if you need to know again, the world's is watching you. You need to show an example for the rest of the school." "Ya, They world's watching. They don't care. They want us Harlem kids to feel pressured and screw up. They want us to work hard for nothing. It's all a joke." Taffy says to herself. "And lastly, I want to wish you all a wonderful rest of the year." Mr. Switzerland left and the gym was quiet. "Did you feel Mr. Switzerland's love?" Damon asked. "If that depressing speech was love, I fear disappointment." Mercedes said. "Well go to class." Ms. Grammar said. The students go back to class. In the halls though, some classmates said, "Thanks a lot Taffy. You stupid bitch." When Taffy heard this, she runs in to the bathroom, looks into the mirror, and starts to shed a few tears. ◊


	16. Chapter 16:Payback times two

**_Chapter16: Payback Times Two_**

_"__You're a bitch." "You're a stupid baby mama." "You're a baby killer." "You're a stupid ass hater." _All this things and more go through Taffy's head. She tries to shake it from her head but she can't. She turns over to Anastasia and looks at her. "She's a real friend." Taffy said to herself. She closes her eyes and all she sees is herself shoot Christianity. She laughs and wakes up. She goes to the bathroom and washes her face. She receives a text from an unfamiliar number. She reads:

_You ruined our year. You need to die. Also you should just drop dead._

She puts the phone down. "You know what," she said to herself. She screams but no one wakes up. "It's payback time!"

B

At school, Taffy looks around a classroom and finds a note. She reads:

_Dear Mekila,_

_Come meet me and the gang at McDonald's, at 3:00PM._

She smiles and decides to plot her revenge there. She goes to McDonald's at 2:55PM and calls someone. When she finishes, the gang shows up. "What is that thing doing here?" Mary said with a face that looks like it's about to puke. "Who me?" Taffy said. "No, the better looking girl over there." Christianity said pointing at an older lady." Taffy walks over to them. "Look, I'm just waiting for Anastasia." She said. "Well, she can see you like a big bitch that just got beat up." Roma said. The girls fight, all against Taffy. Taffy fights back slowly. Then a siren was heard. "Put your hands up." A police officer picked up Taffy and handed her to a nurse on the ambulance. "Are you ok, Miss?" she asked. "Ye-Ye-Yes." Taffy replied. She looks over to see her ex-friends get arrested. "Sweet revenge! I really didn't even start the fight. I was telling the truth." Taffy said to herself.

B

The next day, Taffy was talking to Anastasia and Mercedes. "What they jumped you? You said that it was a basketball thing." Anastasia said. "I didn't want to freak out you parents." Taffy said. "So they got arrested?" Mercedes said. "Yep, and they're getting charge like adults." Taffy said. "Whoa that's deep!" Anastasia said. Then Ajax came over, "Way the go Taffy, you got the best crew arrested." "How?" "By calling _911_." "I didn't." "Well-," "Ajax, to class," Ms. Teddy said. Ajax left. "Are you really all right Taffy?" Anastasia and Mercedes asked. "Yes I am." Taffy said with a little evil smirk.


	17. Chapter 17: Redemption

**_Chapter17: Redemption_**

"Hello?" "Hi, please come home?" "No, Mom doesn't believe me. Uncle Steve hates me. Why should I come home?" "Please? I miss you. It's hard to be here. Mom and Uncle Steve treat me like a kid 'hobo'. Please come home." (Silence) "Okay, I will." (The Phone hangs up) "I hope she keeps her promise."

B

"Well, I decide to go home Anastasia." Taffy said. "Really?" Anastasia asked. "Yes but, I need your help to explain this mess to my mom." "What about your-," Taffy stops Anastasia from continued. "He's my stepdad/uncles." "Oh, well ok." Anastasia said.

B

Both Taffy and Anastasia walk down Church Ave. and took the train to 110th street. Then they walk the rest of the way. When they got to Taffy's place, Taffy stops and turns back. Anastasia grabs her. "Taffy, you have to do this." "Ok, I do have to." When Taffy opens the door, the first person she sees is Lil Trey. "Ya, you're home." Then jumps and gives Taffy a big hug. "Ya, I guess I am." Then Taffy hears her mother's voice, "Lil Trey, who is that?" "Um…. It's Tazmaina, Mommy." Mrs. Frunaqueta came over and said one sentence, "You slut." Taffy tries to not blow her top. "Hi mom," she finally says. "What the hell are you doing here?" Mrs. Frunaqueta said. "I want to prove to you that I didn't do anything." Taffy explains. "Why should I let you?" "Because you know Taffy. She's a good girl mommy. You know that." Lil trey said. "Well um…." Mrs. Frunaqueta said as her husband came through the door. "What is 'it' doing here?" he asked. "She wants to explain herself." Mrs. Frunaqueta said. "Well she took to dam long. And why did she-," "Dad," Lil Trey said. "What?" "Let her talk." "Fine!"

B

"What somebody raped you?" Taffy's mother said. "Who is he? Let me kill him?" Taffy's uncle said. "Relax he's in jail and so is his girlfriend and friends." Anastasia said. "Calm down, Dad." Taffy said. "I shouldn't have doubted you." her mother said. "I'm sorry." All this and more is what Lil trey hears from his room. "Man, why couldn't I be there," he thought. The door open and Lil Trey fell. "So are you staying?" "Yes I'm coming home." Taffy said. "Ya!" Lil Trey said. Then he put on his radio and the song _I'm coming home_ by Diddy- Dirty Money came on. "Why this song came on" Taffy said. They both laughed. Then outside the building, a person triggers gun shots near some windows. "This bitch is going to die. Once and for all." The person leaves and laughs. ◊


	18. Chapter 18:What goes around comes around

**_Chapter18: What Goes Around, Comes Around_**

Taffy was hanging out in the park with Anastasia and Mercedes. "So you went home, Taffy?" Mercedes asked. "Yes, I did." Taffy said. "Good." Later a person stands behind a car, points the gun at Taffy, and uses it. Taffy moves out the way just in time. "Whoa, that was close. What was that?" Anastasia asked. "I don't know" "Taffy said. Then five more bullets start to fly. The trio dodged the bullets. The person shouts out, "Die, Bitch! Die!", then shoots out more bullets. "That person is crazy," Taffy said. "Ya," Anastasia said. The person has long hair but, a messed up face. The person keeps on shooting. The girls run. "That person is mad," Taffy said as she runs behind a tree for safety. Mercedes hides in an empty trash can and Anastasia runs to the school which is nearby. The person leaves and goes behind a tree. Taffy looks around to see if the shooter is gone. The shooter shoots towards Taffy. It misses about two centimeters. "Whoa, that was close." Taffy said in fear. She runs to the school to see if anybody is there. Only Anastasia is there. "Where's Mercedes?" Taffy asked. "I don't know." Anastasia said. Mercedes gets out of the trash can and runs to the school, hoping the shooter hasn't gotten Anastasia and Taffy. Taffy sees Mercedes and opens the door to let her in. But, the shooter shoots on last bullet towards Taffy but misses and Mercedes is safe. The bullet though reflects off the school wall and hits the person. Then the person's body was bleeding faster and faster. Then the person collapsed and keeps on bleeding until death. Later the trio comes back outside. "Is that psycho out there still?"Taffy asked. "I don't know but, don't you smell blood?" Anastasia asked. "Ya, it's over there." The trio walks over by some parked cars and see the body on the ground. When they took a closer look, they all screamed.


	19. Chapter 19: Overlaps

**_Chapter19: Overlaps_**

"OMG! I don't believe it." Anastasia said. "That, that, that bitch tried to kill us." Mercedes said. "No, that bitch wanted to kill _me_," Taffy said. "But, how did she die?" Mercedes asked. "Well we can't leave her there." "So what call _911?_" Anastasia asked. "Sure but I think someone did.' Taffy said pointing to some police cars. "Hey are you 'some' girls okay?" a police officer said. "Did he just said 'some girls' though?" Anastasia asked. The police looked at the body. They smelled the body. They let the K9 smell the body. They walk away. "Well, we found her but, she's dead." One officer said. They talked about what to do about the body. "I'm scared. I don't wanna go to jail." Mercedes said. "Mercedes," Taffy said. "Yes Taffy," "Be a dear and get a hold on your dam self! Why would we go to jail?" "Well….umm…" The police came back. "Did this young lady tried to shoot you because we found a gun on her person?" "Yes," said the trio. "Well, she was on house arrested and she escaped. We were looking for her since." The police officer left. "The other officers came over and put the body in the body bag and took it away.

B

"Well, did you go to the service?" Mercedes asked. "Why? I wasn't invited." Taffy said. "Neither was Anastasia nor I." Then Anastasia and Damon came by. "So are any of you upset?" Damon asked. "Well, I still a little shook up because she was my best friend in all before she went 'devil' on me." Taffy said. "Well are any of you going to her grave?" Damon asked. "The dead freaks me out."Mercedes said. "Well, I will go in all, she was my best friend." Taffy said. "I go with you." Anastasia said. Later at the St. Nick cemetery, Taffy and Anastasia are walking along the red path. Both are wearing short black dresses and come to a stop. "Is this it?" Anastasia asked. "Yes it is." Taffy said. They lean over and read the silver and gold tombstone that was made the day before.

**_"_****_Christianity Golden_**

**_April 23, 1995-Feburay 17, 2012_**

**_Daughter, Friend, Student"_**

The girls placed roses on the grave and stand there in scary, grateful silence. ◊


	20. Chapter 20: Recovery

**_Chapter20: Recovery_**

The next day the school was in total grief. Students placed pictures and posters on Christianity and wrote good and positive things about her. Anastasia read one of the posters. It said: _R.I.P. Christianity. A saint, friend and the late girlfriend to Jeremiah._ "Wow, a lot of people care about her." At lunch Taffy is sitting by a window and is thinking. "I just don't feel bad that she's gone. I'm glad that I didn't die but she didn't need to die though. Did she? She made me feel like hell this year but, but she got what she desirer, I guess. Sigh I shouldn't talk about her like that but I don't know what to do." Then Anastasia comes by. "Are you okay Taffy?" "Ye-Ya, but I'm just thinking about something." "Let me guess: Christianity." "Ya, I don't feel sad that she's gone it's just that…." "You're stun that she's dead." Yes" "Me too." "But I feel bad though. How did she die?" "Well on of the bullets reflected off the wall and hit her heart. So she was bleeding to death." "And you know this how?" "Well I saw it on the news this morning." "Oh really?" "Yes really." "Well she didn't have a heart then so now it's too late for her to get one now." "Taffy," "Yes," "Don't taught the dead." "Oh, I so scared." "Whatever."

B

Later on students haven't really been treated Taffy as an outcast. One day in the halls, Ajax stopped Taffy. "Taffy, I guess you were right?" "About…" "How you didn't get pregnant by Jeremiah on purpose." Then he gave her a wink. "Um…. Thank," Taffy all confused. The weeks go by and everything is back to normal. Then Taffy and Anastasia were stopped by Mary. "Well I hope you're happy. Chris is gone; Astiki, Mekila, and Roma are going to Africa to get 'straighten out'; and Torrezz and Tiki are still in jail. And I'm getting ship to some Asian country to live with some relatives. So you ruin our lives with your stupid pregnant-," Taffy stopped her. "You all got yourself into this mess. If someone would have listened to me, this wouldn't happen. So you all got what you desire." Then Taffy walked away and Anastasia followed. "Way the go! You stand up for you self." She said. Then Damon and Mercedes came by. Damon gives Anastasia a kiss and said, "Well this story is wrapping up nicely." "And finally the drama is over." Mercedes said. "Yes, so this recovery is over." Taffy said. The date was June 12, 2012, the last day of school and the last day of drama. ĒŊĐ


End file.
